World is Mine, Deshou?
by Tsukihimesama95
Summary: Lunari is getting a little fed up with Shard, how to convey the frustration? With SONG?


A/N: Heyo! Ummm...yeah, so this is my first songfic! Just writing on to how Hatsune Miku's **World is Mine** makes me feel, or rather, Ari-chan/Lunari, who are my other personnas, feel about their lovely significant others...who may or may not exist...

Many of you will see Ari-chan in the future, as she will be my main Youtube persona, and Lunari will usually cameo as herself...

But anyway, just my inner feelings when I sing or listen to this song...

* * *

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama_  
_Sou iu atsukai kokoroete yo ne_

**_The number one princess in the world_**  
**_Know how to treat me that way, okay?_**

You know, I am literally royalty. and I'm your princess, so that makes me THE number one.

_Sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata ni ki ga tsuku koto_  
_Sono ni chanto kutsu made miru koto ii ne?_  
_Sono san watashi no hitokoto ni wa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto_  
_Wakattara migite ga orusu nano wo nantoka shite!_

**_First thing, notice when I have a different hair style from usual_**  
**_Second thing, be sure to go as far as looking down at my shoes properly, do I make myself clear?_**  
**_Third thing, for every single world I say, reply with three words_**  
**_If you understand that there is nothing in my right hand, then do something!_**

I don't do these kind of things for just anybody, so you better return the favor!

_Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara_  
_KIMI ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no kawaii tte_

**_I'm not really saying anything selfish_**  
**_I want you to think from your heart that I'm cute_**

I'm really not a brat, I just want you know how adorable I am.

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama_  
_Ki ga tsuite nee nee_  
_Mataseru nante rongai yo_  
_Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?_  
_Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!_  
_Ima sugu ni yo_

**_The number one princess in the world_**  
**_Realize that, hey, hey_**  
**_Keeping me waiting is out of the question_**  
**_Who do you think I am?_**  
**_Somehow I would already like to eat something sweet!_**  
**_Go get it immediately_**

How long am I gonna wait for you!? Where the heck is my Supreme Choco a la`mode!?

_Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho_  
_Monku wa yurushimasen no_  
_Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chotto..._  
_A, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho?_  
_Mukae ni kite_  
_Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte "ohime-sama" tte_

**_My fault? Let's call it a cute mistake_**  
**_Complaints are not permitted_**  
**_Well? Are you clearly hearing what I am saying? Come on_**  
**_Ah, and what about this? A white horse, isn't that needless to say?_**  
**_Come and take me away_**  
**_If you understand that, take my hand and say "Princess"_**

I don't wanna hear it. The only thing I want to hear is my prince calling me 'Hime-sama' as he rides toward me on a bright white horse...

_Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara_  
_Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte ii no yo?_

**_I'm not really saying anything selfish_**  
**_But you know, it's alright to scold me a little?_**

Even though I'm like this, you are allowed to be aggressive, too.

_Sekai de watashi dake no ouji-sama_  
_Ki ga tsuite hora hora_  
_Otete ga aitemasu_  
_Mukuchi de buaiso na ouji-sama_  
_Mou doushite! Ki ga tsuite yo hayaku_

**_My very own prince in the world _**  
**_Realize that, look, look _**  
**_Our hands are empty _**  
**_Reticent and blunt prince _**  
**_Come one, why! Just notice it soon_**

Honestly, I really, really really love you! Kyaa~! Lovely Ouji-sama! But why can't you get that?! My hand feels cold, waiting empty...

_Zettai KIMI wa wakatte nai! Wakatte nai wa... _

**_You definitely don't understand! Don't understand..._**

_Sigh_...How frustrating it is that you have no idea...

_Ichigo no notta SHOOTOKEEKI _  
_Kodawari tamago no torokeru PURIN _  
_Minna minna gaman shimasu... _  
_Wagamama na ko dato omowanai de _  
_Watashi datte yareba dekiru mon _  
_Ato de koukai suru wa yo _

**_Shortcake with a strawberry placed on top _**  
**_Pudding made with well-selected eggs _**  
**_Everything, everything, I will hold myself back from it _**  
**_Don't think that I'm a selfish girl _**  
**_Even I will be able to do it if I try _**  
**_You will regret this afterwards_**

Because I heart you so much, I'm trying to keep my tendencies from showing; You will definitely pay for this later...

_Touzen desu! Datte watashi wa _

**_It's natural! Even for me_**

Don't you know who you are dealing with!?

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama _  
_Chanto mitete yo ne dokoka ni icchau yo? _  
_Fui ni dakishimerareta kyuu ni sonna e? _  
_"Hikareru abunai yo" Sou itte soppo muku KIMI _  
_...Kocchi no ga abunai wa yo _

**_The number one princess in the world _**  
**_See me clearly okay, shall I go somewhere? _**  
**_Suddenly I was held tightly, it was so abrupt, eh? _**  
**_"It's dangerous, you'll be hit" So saying that you turn away _**  
**_...I think this person is dangerous though_**

I'm getting real tired of this going nowhere, am I even visible? If you're not watching, I might just get picked up by someone else...

...!?

Eh..?! There are arms tightly around my waist as I'm lifted off the ground, and a large shattered brick stone is where I once was.

"Don't go so far from me, it's dangerous if you're not by my side" you say, trying to act super cool.

Honestly...I think you're the most dangerous of all...(Kyaaa~!)

* * *

...Man, I love this song. if any of you are into Vocaloid/Hatsune Miku, you know what I'm talking about. If by any chance you aren't, at least try to listen to it, absolutely lovely, and there are songs for everyone!

Read and Review please, it's like drugs, but more affordable, and even if I did have drug money, why would I spend it on drugs when I can buy Anime and video games!? That's a stupid idea, buying drugs...how am I gonna get mah swords if I buy drugs?...


End file.
